


Les médailles ne font pas l'homme mais sa fierté

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [129]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, FC Bayern München, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, i like angst okay, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James ne détestait pas seulement sa présence chez Niko, il détestait aussi chez qui il était.





	Les médailles ne font pas l'homme mais sa fierté

Les médailles ne font pas l’homme mais sa fierté

 

James grogna en frappant à la porte de Niko, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça mais il préférait affronter son entraineur que tous ses coéquipiers, il lui suffisait juste de s’excuser et il rentrerait chez lui, rien de plus ne se passerait et il serait libéré de ses obligations. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant de s’impatienter suffisamment pour toquer une nouvelle fois. James détestait profondément attendre, c’était dans sa nature d’être impatient et personne n’avait pu le changer à travers les ans. Une autre chose qu’il n’aimait pas spécialement était son entraineur, mais c’était différent : Niko avait une manière d’entraîner qu’il n’aimait pas, et James était sûr que son animosité était réciproque, ça expliquait tout à fait pourquoi il restait souvent sur le banc. Après une autre minute, Niko vint lui ouvrir, de grosses cernes sous les yeux qu’il n’avait pas remarqué à l’entraînement et ses cheveux particulièrement désordonnés par rapport à d’habitude. James ne devrait pas s’intéresser à ces détails, il n’était même pas là pour Niko à la base, il était là pour être tranquille quant au reste de l’équipe.

 

« Je peux t’aider James ? » Niko lui demanda en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place

« Je suis venu pour m’excuser de ce que je vous ai dit l’autre jour dans les vestiaires, c’était déplacé et je n’aurais pas dû. » C’était fait, il allait maintenant rentrer chez lui et se détendre

« Tu le pensais n’est-ce pas ? Tu le penses toujours James, tu ne m’aimes pas et tu veux partir, ou que je parte… » Niko lui demanda en baissant la tête, sa voix devenue triste en quelque sorte

« Ouais. Il y a plein de choses que je n’aime pas chez vous. »

« Je te comprends… »

« Parce que vous ne m’aimez pas non plus, sinon je jouerais. »

« Je n’ai rien contre toi James, tu ne le vois juste pas. »

« Vous me détestez et ça ne sert à rien d’essayer de me le cacher, avouez-le comme j’ai avoué que je ne vous aimais pas. » James saisit Niko par le col de sa chemise, sa colère se lisant clairement sur son visage

« Je t’apprécie James, je n’ai aucun problème avec toi. »

« Je ne vous crois pas, vous faites tout pour me faire partir, sinon vous me laisseriez jouer ! » James voulait presque le frapper tant il y avait d’animosité en lui

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu me reproches James, je veux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes autant. » Niko lui demanda en posant ses mains sur les siennes, sa voix trop douce pour ne rien cacher

« Qu’est-ce que ça vous apportera ? »

« Je pourrais me remettre en question, c’est ce que tu me demandes. »

« Je ne vous aime pas, d’accord ? Vous m’excluez des matches, vous choisissez de mauvaises tactiques, vous êtes tout le temps avec les autres mais vous m’ignorez tout le temps, qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous me voyiez et me laissiez vous montrer que je peux servir l’équipe ?! » James le lâcha, ses poings se retenant de frapper un mur

« Tu ne me détestes pas parce que je ne suis pas l’entraineur que tu veux que je sois, tu me détestes car tu veux mon attention… » James s’attendait à ce qu’il rit ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais contre toutes attentes, Niko avait rougi en le prenant dans ses bras

« Q-Quoi ? Vous êtes devenu taré ? » James essaya de le déloger, mais au fond de lui il savait qu’il aimait cette étreinte

« Je suis désolé James de ne pas avoir su te comprendre plus tôt, je suis tellement désolé… » James ne comprenait plus rien du tout, qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ?!

« Ok, c’en est trop pour moi, je vais vous laisser. »

« Depuis quand James, depuis quand cherches-tu mon attention ? » Niko lui demanda en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

« La Pokal. Je crois que je suis jaloux de la victoire de Frankfurt, ils ont pu vous voir heureux mais pas moi avec le Bayern, j’aurais préféré gagner pour pouvoir vous montrer que je peux vous aider. »

« James, tu… Je connais ton talent. C’est stupide de ta part, mon propre bonheur, il n’y a que moi qui puisse en décider. »

« Je sais. C’est juste que je suis jaloux de vos anciens joueurs. Je suis stupide… »

 

Niko souffla rapidement, avant de s’écarter de lui pour se diriger vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre, James le suivit, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d’autre. Dans la chambre, Niko s’assit sur son lit après avoir pris deux médailles, James pouvait les reconnaitre sans trop réfléchir, une de la Pokal et l’autre du championnat de Bundesliga. James s’assit à côté de lui, sa maison semblait ainsi très lointaine, mais il était prêt à faire des efforts maintenant.

 

« Quel est le but de tout ça Niko ? » James lui demanda en prenant la médaille de Bundesliga dans sa main

« Ce sont les deux seules médailles que je peux porter, là où tu en as déjà beaucoup plus que moi. Je suis heureux de les avoir, ce sont deux de mes seules fiertés avec Rob. Quand je t’entends dire que tu aurais préféré que Frankfurt perde, c’est comme si j’entendais que l’une des seules choses que je possède devrait disparaître. Je suis fier de cette médaille James, je ne sais pas si ce sera ma dernière en tant qu’entraineur, mais je sais que je veux tout faire pour en avoir d’autres. » Niko fixait l’or avec ses yeux, le ruban solidement attaché à sa main alors que la médaille se balançait

« Je comprends… Je suis désolé pour tout Niko… »

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser James, tu n’es pas le premier à ne pas me faire confiance. »

« Non vraiment, je crois que je veux vous aider à avoir d’autres médailles, et pourquoi pas celle de la Champions League. » James posa sa main sur l’épaule de Niko alors qu’il l’embrassait doucement, sa haine était devenue amour si rapidement que même lui était surpris, mais maintenant il savait qu’il voulait accompagner Niko jusqu’à la victoire même sans jouer.

 

Fin


End file.
